Admiral Razorbeard
"And I, Admiral Razorbeard, will happily be your number two sir!" '~ Admiral Razorbeard'' '''Admiral Razorbeard is one of the plush characters in LuigiFan00001's channel and a new villain on the show. He is known to have a huge grudge against Rayman, making him the Rayman villain representative. Razorbeard made his debut in the Super Plush Mario episode "Bowser's Bad Guy Meeting", where he meets up with a bunch of major villains in Bowser's meeting. However, when Lord Brevon took over the meeting and decided to lead the invasion, Razorbeard decides to agree to his leadership as his right hand man. Of course, the invasion was thwarted by Bowser and a small team of villains that were also kicked out by Lord Brevon. Appearance Admiral Razorbeard is a short robot with a peg-leg, wearing a huge Admiral's hat and striped red-and-white trousers. He also has a large, crooked metal beard, as his name says. His hat appears to come off every once in a while. Personality Razorbeard appears to be a short tempered pirate, but don't be fooled by his short stature and his silly antics every once in a while, he is quite ruthless, calculating, and once took over Rayman's world at some point in time, that is, until he was thwarted by him. Regardless, he still remains having a short fuse every once in a while, which can sometimes cause him to have his hat to come off. Background Admiral Razorbeard is a robotic space pirate. He is known to be quite greedy, and for his plunderings. However, Razorbeard is not as well known as other antagonists due to his temper and how his hat constantly falls off. He first appears in Bowser's Bad Guy Meeting. Here he is seen as a minor character until Lord Brevon's takeover of the meeting. Razorbeard is seen as the most loyal to Brevon, piloting his ship and apologizing after the ship explodes. Episode Appearances *Super Plush Mario: Bowser's Bad Guy Meeting (debut) *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island S3 Episode 27: Friend or Fight *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island S3 Episode 36: Arcade Crazy *Total Stuffed Fluffed Island S3 Episode 37: The SECOND VOTING *Unbearable: A LuigiFan Special Quotes "Really I can't stand anybody, but if it had to be someone, it'd have to be Rayman! He's so aggravating and he makes me so annoyed! HE MAKES MY HAT WANT TO COME OFF MY-- '*hat falls off* ...head."'' "We're alive! Well that's an odd relief! Normally we'd fail these situations." "It was a giant flying alligator sir! He fell right directly from the sky! And... MAKE ME TAKE OFF MY HA-- '*hat falls off* and... everything... I hang my head in shame sir..."'' "And your wardrobe looks so familiar too! I can't put my finger on it..." "Is this even fair?! He didn't even let me have a chance! YOU SICK LITTLE MONKEY--' *hat falls off* 'Rrrrrr!!" Trivia *Razorbeard's hat coming off is considered to be a running gag, since it always falls off in someway or another. *Much like how Rayman sounds like Stimpy from The Ren and Stimpy Show, Admiral Razorbeard sounds similar to Ren. *The comments of Bowser's Bad Guy Meeting actually complimented Razorbeard immensely. **The main positive comments regarded his design. Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Rulers Category:League of Villainy Category:Leaders Category:Robots Category:Running Gags Category:Silly Characters Category:Small Frys Category:Pirates Category:Potential Contestants Category:Hall of Popularity Category:Indie Characters Category:Tech Elementals